dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Land of Korin
Sacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest. It is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Akuma Mata *Roxas *Mason Clyde Battle Area Felinis * Health:235,000/235,000 *Speed: 445(578.5) *Strength: 445 *Stamina: 1000/1,000 *Equipment: streamlined combat clothing, focus gloves *Effects: zenkai, silent speed, *Signatures: Galahad's might, Vengeful Soul, Mental Rampage, Mental Onslaught. Akuma * Health: 299,000/299,000 * Speed: 425 * Strength: 489 * Stamina: 1000/1,000 * Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes (1.15x Strength and 1.15x Health), Focus Gloves (1.1x Energy Attacks) * Effects: Regen (5% health), Zenkai * Signatures: Dragonification and Shell Shock! * Ultimates: Infernal Defile: God Beam Fight to 1 HP * Turn Order: RP Area A Pirates day out Edward Kidd is on a walking path in the woods pointing a gun at an elderly couple "Yargh, gimme ye belongings and ye may pass by alive 'n well." He says gruffly they hand him their money and carry on very scared. "I suppose if I can not plunder upon the 'igh seas I can make a livin' in theft. Tho' it ain't no grand venture, it'll keep me in rum till I get me a crew." He says pocketing the jewelry he just stole from the old woman and he walks down the road. "Now that's kind of sad." Kalin said, acknowledging Edward with nothing more than his words. His head was stuck inside a worn out book. "A pirate without a crew, or a ship for that matter...can you even consider yourself a captain if you don't have either of those things?" Kidd turns to Kalin and looks at him with his green eye. "Yargh, I'll 'ave you know matey, I 'ave the grandest ship to ever sail t'high seas. 'The Monarch' is 'er name. I merely lack a crew for the time being. Now I 'ate to be rude but I'm a bit poor at the moment, so I'm afraid Ima 'ave to ask you to give me everythin valuable you 'ave." He grins and points his pistol at him. "No 'ard feelin's mate." "Do you see this book? Does it look valuable to you?" Kalin replied, closing the spine around his finger as he proceeded to swing it back and forth. A fair amount of dust managed to make its way off of the tome. "Besides that, I don't see any reason why you should get anything from me 'mate' ". Kidd grins "I ain't one to know lad, if ye can't tell I ain't one fer books but I'll take it off yer 'ands and find out if ye wish." He laughs "As fer why you should matey perhaps cause I 'ave a loaded gun pointed at ye I'd rather not kills ya but I have no qualms in doin' so." At the mention of killing, Edward felt a tingle. At the nape of his neck was a bolt of lightning hovering just an inch away from the skin. "Oh, now that's just rude." Kalin said, smiling at the pirate. If one paid close attention, they would notice a flow of untraceable particles surrounding his body. Standing up, he continued. "Listen, how about I give you one chance to just leave without any trouble. Sound good to you?" Even with his peaceful off, Kalin had drawn a sword. His book was still in his hand, and seemed to be glowing. Kidd smirks "Ye fancy yerself a swordsman lad? Or are ye a sorceror, either way I bet someone like ye carries some fine loot on ye." He keeps his gun in his right hand but draws a cutlass with his metal left hand. "Yar what a turn of events, this day was gettin tiresome anyways I wouldn't mind a good duel matey let me show ye the strength of a pirate." He smirks as he moves forward and locks swords with Kalin. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas A family reunion a year in the makingCategory:Earth Battle Grounds Cauli is stood resting against Korin tower, for once she isn't wearing her saiyan armor she is wearing a long sky blue dress with light cloud like pattern along the frills. "It's been over a year since i talked to them, i wonder if he will even show up" Cauli just stares up to at the sky in wait. Someone appears right behind Cauli, and puts their hands over her eyes."Guess who?" He says, chuckling. He turns her around, and smiles."Hey little flower' It was Diccho, Cauli's father. Cauli pushes the hands away looking irritable then she sees its Dicchio something unexpected occurs her irritance drops into a big bright smile "Daddy!!" she jumps towards him hugging him. Dicchio hugs her, tears swelling up in his eyes."Look at you...Big and strong...My little girl is becoming a woman." Cauli giggles "well what did you expect? With yours and moms teaching like i wasn't going" she seems giddy and excitable "its been so long since i saw you i was worried you wouldn't show up. I did what you said i've been making friends and challenging myself" He wipes his tears."That's great honey, who are some of your friends?" He asks."Maybe I'll get to meet them one day eh?" "well theres this one girl Akuma a strange girl prideful as anything but a great fighter and never a dull moment. Then theres Cubia a crew member on a ship i frequent in search for a tests and such. Finally there is Starr he's still young but he is an interesting kid. Though i have yet to find someone to beat me yet i look forward to the challenge, oh oh oh i also started mastering my flames" Cauli is going on excitably having fun recounting her experience almost like she is telling a story. Dicchio's eyes widen."Really? Can I see?" He said, showing his own flames engulfing his body. They were blue flames, the hottest kind, but he was not damaged. He raises an eyebrow."Starr....? Isn't that a girls name?" His eyebrow goes higher, and he smiles."Is he your boyfriend?..." He blushes for Cauli. Cauli goes slightly red being asked that before playfully punching his shoulder "Daaaaaad you know its not like that he is interesting in the what he is capable of of sort of way and as for my flame well i'm not at your level yet but i'm leagues better than last time" she starts powering up manifesting her power as her intense flames they don't burn as hot as Dicchio's but they are as wild and pride fueled "this isn't my top form but i don't want to damage the dress" Dicchio rubs his arm, chuckling."You are your mother's daughter, you've got a hell of an arm." He watches the flames."That's a lot better than last time Cauli! I'm very proud of you." He charges his own energy, and yells loudly. His hair becomes golden and spikes up. He became a Super saiyan."Can you do this?" He asks. Cauli's normal smirk returns "well yeah i did waht you taught me" Cauli herself goes super saiyan her flames intensify as they entangle with her aura "i think i have this form mastered at the very least as i don't feel any of the anger well up i did when i first transformed" Dicchio smiles, and his hair spikes even more."What about the second stage?" Cauli concentrates a little powering up to super saiyan 2 her aura cracking with electricity "yep i unlocked this a few months back i think" "Nice!" He says. His hair grows down his back, and his eyebrows fade, as his lighthearted tone fades."This stage is hard, but I've mastered it. What about you?" He asks. "learnt yes" she concentrates building up her power ot ascend to super saiyan 3 it takes a little bit longer to ascend her hair reaches her ankles and is no longer straight "haven't mastered it yet it still is a huge a strain to maintain" "I'm so proud of you!" He places his hand on her shoulder. "I feel like we should spar later sweetie, just to see how strong you've become." He thinks. "Are there any other Saiyans you know?" He chuckles."I don't expect Akuma and Starr, those don't sound like Saiyan names." He raises an eyebrow."Or are they...?" "weirdly it seems most of my friends are saiyan in some way Starr is part demon and part saiyan like me Akuma uh well i know she has saiyan in her but i'm not that certian as to what she is. Cubia looks like a saiyan but something seems a little off about that" Cauli shrugs "though a spar would be fun although i still don't think i'm at yours or moms level yet, i could fight the creator of the universe and i don't think i could catch up to mom the rate she has been going" Dicchio blushes."Yea...You..Your mother is...She's rough..." He looks down, then snaps back in."Sorry, had some memories. Anywho, really? Starr and Akuma huh?.....Don't tell me they can ascend to a Super Saiyan can they?... If so, I need to meet them." Cauli raises her non existant eyebrow as if to say seriously "yeah i don't know about Akuma but i know Starr can i've been trying to help him get to grips with the anger it generates unlike me he didnt have the preperation you provided me so yeah he kind of went a little berserk a few times" Dicchio blinked."Define berserk..He is a Saiyan...There is a BIG difference between Saiyan berserk, and Human berserk you know..." Cauli thinks "i cant really define it seeing as i have never seen human berserk to compare with all i know is he kind of lost it like something snapped in him" He rubs his golden stubble."Yea that's the kind of rage I was afraid of.....Can you take me to him?" He asks. Cauli looks a little confused "but Daaaaaaad it's been like a year since i last saw you, can't we at least do something together first?" she plays the big eyes act which usually got him every other time, due to the lack of eyebrows her eyes actually look bigger and a bit more endearing. Dicchio makes 'daaw' sound. He picks her up by the waist and spins her in the air, and then sits her down. "How could I say no to my little girl? Now then, what do you want to do?" He powers down, and his dark brown hair returns. "hmm well why don't we maybe go out and eat something sweet" Cauli gives a coy look "you may have tried to hide it from mom and pinned it on me but i know you got a big sweet tooth" She giggles "how does that sound" He smiles."Hey, you tell her and I won't show you how to go to the next level" He ruffles her hair, and slings her up on his shoulders."I know a guy in West City, it'll be my treat." He flies off with her sitting on his shoulder."You ever eaten your weight in cake? I've X10 mine..." He laughs, as he heads off with his beautiful daughter that he will never let go of again. The aftermath, a new spark born of a fiery battle Cauli lays Kalin down breathing deeply from the intensity of the fight "phew now that was a workout and a half i'd better be sure to thank him when he wakes up" Kalin slowly returned to consciousness, though he felt completely fatigued, he found enough strength to look down at Cauli, who was carrying him, strangely enough. "I'm surprised you can still walk, let alone carry another person..." he said in a pained voice. "when you have been beaten to the brink as many times as i have" Cauli mutters the next part under her breath "thanks mom" then goes back to normal "you kind of learn ways of staying up even after the most savage of beatings bludgenoening flogging and burning" "Sounds great." He said, laughing quietly. "At least you know your mom, after all." Kalin winced slightly as they continued to move, his arm in pain after reacting to Cauli's power again. Cauli stops letting Kalin back on your feet "ok i gotta ask what did you do with that ritual, cause you've been awefully flinchy especially when in close contact and don't try to play it on shyness cause i know thats not the case" "Fair enough. Well, simply put, the ritual I performed was one of binding. Specifically,one to bind a portion of our souls together." As Kalin spoke, he pulled up the arm of his robe, revealing the markings that had yet to disappear. As he did, Cauli's markings began to glow in tandem with his, both experiencing a burning sensation in their marks, and another, less painful burning in their chests. Cauli raises her finger to question it only to drop it as it clearly raised more questions than it did answer "wait wait wait bind our souls what the hell does that entail?" "Well...firstly, and most obviously, I share the proof of your soul's degradation. I also use my soul to help yours withstand those effects more. It prevents a majority of the pain you feel...or well, diverts the pain onto this arm." he replied, leaning on a nearby tree. "wait that isnt a pain you are supposed to bare, it is my sin for using the flame like icarus who flew too close to the sun and was burnt you don't have to bare this pain for me this isnt something i would ask anyone to do" Cauli seems uncharacteristically worried probably cause she knows first hand how bad the flames can be. Kalin smirked at her comment. " You know, I think this is the first time you've ever seemed anything but proud, or defiant. But you know what? Whatever the pain this curse brings, it is nothing compared to what I feel watching your pain. I'd prefer to bear the weight of my friend's pain, than to watch them suffer under it. " He said, staring at her with gentle gray eyes. "Dont feel bad. I chose this, after all. Given another chance, I'd do it again without question." As he spoke, the pain in their marks died down, but the heat in their chests burned still. Cauli looks annoyed "well of course i am human sort of i still have a heart you know, i've never had many people i could call friends due to the way i lived an i was ok with that but that doesn't mean i want anyone to have to bare the pain of what i did myself" "Well if you didn't realize until now, I'm your friend. And this is what friends do for each other." Kalin said, walking up to Cauli with a smile. "So, like it or not, we're in this together. No use complaining about it now, dont you think?" he finished, offering her a hand. Cauli sighs and takes his hand "fine but i am by no means happy about this and don't come crying to me if I burn too hot to handle" "Heh, not likely. Besides, I've nearly taken you down twice now. I doubt you'll come out on top when we get to round three." He said, sounding just as cocksure and snarky as she did. He increased his grip on her hand, as the fires inside them grew hotter. Cauli returns to her normal cocky attitude "oh really? Well thats big talk you'd better not disappoint I expect more than just a few sparks. Get complacent and i will burn you away long before the requiem flames" her toothy grin returns the fire is back in her eyes. "I've seen your flames, and after the initial display, I must say I'm unimpressed. But come back when you have something fun to cut into pieces..." Cauli laughs "oh that just gets my blood boiling I know just what to cut into pieces" She immediately pulls him into a sudden passionate kiss it is forceful and catches him off guard afterwards she just looks at him fire in the eyes knowing that if he backs away at this point she has won. Kalin moves in an instant, kissing Cauli back just as forcefully and passionately, as if he couldn't take the feeling of them being apart. As they hold the kiss, their marks begin to glow, but the burn that tortured them before never comes. When the kiss eventually ends Cauli is still smirking but has softened up considerably "well aren't you just full of surprises, I will admit I may have underestimated how brightly you can burn. Maybe you will be able to catch a star" "Well, we shadows are a secretive and tricky bunch, after all. You never know what we're capable of until you're caught in our embrace." He replied, his smile returning. " But I really don't think now is the time for poetry..." "Well you know me i'm a girl of action, the words are just a coating" -we appologise but we couldn't post this edit due to its content we advise you occupy your mind with images of kittens we appologise for any inconvenious- All we can say about the aftermath is a lot of the foiliage is now a burnt cinder. Kalin sat up, suddenly rejuvenated. Of course, he was also lacking a fair amount of clothing...all of it, in fact. "Y'know, I actually had no idea what the consequences of this ritual were...afterwards, I cant exactly find the desire to complain." He said looking over to Cauli. Caul is laid on her side resting on her elbow her other arm resting on her hip "i should hope not considering" She smiles ignoring the situation. "Indeed. Well, I guess this is another reason I shouldn't get too close to you." He said, smiling as he began to dress himself. "Or maybe you feel the opposite... Well, I believe we should find out another time. I have an appointment scheduled for a session of training, and I'm going to be late soon. See you later!" Kalin said, rushing off, Cauli catching the slightest sign of a smirk on his face as he left. Cauli watches him leave smirking herself " heh playing hard to get thats cute, you should know i'm much to stubborn for that" Cauli stands up enjoying the air on her skin "heh I wonder where this will lead us then" She gets dressed and her aura sparks in new flames as she flies off searching for a new adventure. A Chance Meeting Landing near the base of Korin Tower, Karri sighed in relaxation. He was currently taking a break from his training at the top of the tower; he didn't want to completely tire himself out before his training was through. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he sauntered into the village, looking for something to occupy himself with in the meantime. Kagome is ambling round the village minding her own business seemingly sniffing the air "hmm i wonder if i will find someone interesting, dad always said interesting people cogre.... uh... gather around here" something catches her nose "hmm a woman who smells of potatoes ooh that means there might be a soyagenie around here" she goes in search of the source of this scent This scent would lead her to Karri, who had found a tree to lean against, and was unaware that someone was looking for him. Kagome comes close to Karri still sniffing the air seeming to have no concept of personal space "strange i smell the woman here but i don't see her, i'm confused" She continues looking around scratching her head Karri glanced at the woman who had just come up to him, raising an eyebrow at her. "...Can I help you?" he asked the woman. Kagome looks up at him "yeah my nose tells me there is a saiya....?" Kagome pauses thinking of the word "woman? around here but i cant seem to find her anywhere and its confusing me" "Hm..." Karri bowed his head, thinking, Do I really smell that bad...? He continued, "Well, I'm part Saiyan. You might be smelling me." Kagome keeps sniffing "ooh cinnamon" on the very far side of of the village a woman carrying some form of baked goods showing it may just be her sense of smell is very acute "i mean i can smell her scent on you but you don't look like a her to me" "..." Karri looked away, debating whether he should reveal his secret to her. He said to her, "...I would tell you why that is, but I barely know you. I only tell that to people I know well and can trust." Kagome looks over him again seeming to piece things together "i smell female on you but you aren't, and you have a secret" she thinks dramatically then clicks "I GOT IT, you got accidentally sprayed with perfume" Kagome smirks chest puffed up with her perceived victory Karri felt a drop of sweat crawling down his cheek, stating "Uh... no. You're wrong." He thought, There exist people that are this stupid? "aww and i thought i had it that time, ah well" The disappointment seems to last barely a second "so the name kagome whats yours?" "Karri," he stated curtly, noting how childish she seemed. "So do you live here?" "Uh i live in a monastery over near paozu, i went out for a stroll got lost and here i am" KAgome states completely understating the fact she had strolled over half of the planet "Uhh... Paozu's quite a long way from here," Karri told her. "I could show you the way back, if you want..." Kagome tilts her head "well i would appreciate it, but no need to go out of your way on my account i'm sure i'll find it if i wander again" "Ya sure?" Karri asked, folding his arms. "It's not like I'm busy or anything. And besides, I think it would take longer if you tried finding your way back home yourself." "well if you are offering i wont say no, lead the way Karri and i'll follow" Kagome takes out a scrap of paper and notes something down "...Hold on, what're you writing down?" Karri questioned, leaning forward to try seeing what she was writing. The writing appears to be in Chinese and a form not to commonly seen "oh nothing important i just make notes so i don't forget things. Apparently i'm a scatterbrain" Kagome jokingly puts her fist to her head and sticks her tongue out That was pretty obvious from what I've seen so far, Karri thought. "C'mon, let's go before I change my mind," he told her, taking off and flying away from the village. As he looks back he notices Kagome keeping pace with him but she is running rather than flying, almost as if she can't fly. She must not be able to fly if she's running with me, Karri thought, adjusting his hat slightly and looking forward. It would be some time later before they had reached Mt. Paozu. Kagome seems to have no trouble keeping up even when they hit forest and woodlands she seems to pinball between the trees with animal like agility using the branches and vines as boosts and her tail as a latch. Looking back down at her, Karri raised his eyebrows in surprise, noting, Wow, she's pretty good to be able to keep up with me like this... I guess looks can deceive. Kagome swings from a branch landing with her knees bent before launching up easily over taking Karri she slowly drifts back as the momentum drops "so how long do you think it will be?" "At this rate? Probably a few more minutes or so," Karri answered. He was secretly impressed; normally he had lost anyone else who had attempted to follow him on foot. "oh well if that's the case" Kagome uses her position to step on Karri's back and kick off of her pushing her down lower as a sudden canopy of vines and branches becomes clear Karri is pushed under it Kagome uses her animal like reflexes to rapidly scale it and flip over it. Karri shouted in surprise, trying to weave away from the new obstacles in his path, but ending up flying into and getting tangled up in vines. As Karri looks up he can see Kagome looking down at him hanging upside down from a vine using her tail "i tried pushing you under to avoid this, I guess i wasn't fast enough" Karri struggled against the vines, trying to free himself, but only managed to get his arm loose. Sighing in irritation, he asked, "Can you give me a hand here?" "sure thing" Kagome climbs higher working out which vines are best to sever "you may drop suddenly so be ready for that" she cuts down several vines instantly dislodging Karri making him drop As soon as he felt himself falling, Karri flipped right-side up, stopping himself from falling more than a few feet. "...Thanks for that," he told Kagome. "Let's keep going." "i know this place follow me the vines here are a nuisance so its better to go the other route" Kagome leads him to a small burrow like structure "Alright, I'm counting on you..." Karri muttered, following her. Kagomes uses her staff to move some of the roots and undergrowth in the tunnel even so its a bit of a tight squeeze "this should come out near some hot springs" "Hot springs...?" Karri echoed, thinking, This conversation better not go where I think it's going... ''"''yeah some of the old monks who set up the monastery found/ made them. You're welcome to use them if you wish considering you brought me here but that's up to you" Kagome leaves the burrow they are near the side of a hill with steam emanating over it "Uh... Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass," Karri said, waving his hand in refusal. "suit yourself" Kagome leads him through the mountain side past a surprisingly well maintained spring area, before leading him to a seemingly abandoned monastery she opens the door revealing Buddhist prayer beads on a stand as some sort of grave. "I'm home dad" Karri stared at the beads for a moment, before asking Kagome, "You live alone here?" "I guess you could say that" Kagome rubs her head still smiling "..." Karri looked at the beads again, thinking to himself. Living here all by herself, without her parents or even anyone to talk to... How could she handle something like that...? "...Then I'll stay here with you, if you want." Kagome tilts her head "what you mean like a sleepover or something?" Although to most it would sound like a joke Kagome's expression shows a naive seriousness about it Karri shook his head. "No, I don't mean like a sleepover. If it's alright with you, I'll live here with you. Better than living here all by yourself, I believe." "I don't understand, don't you have a home to return to?" Kagome questions further not really grasping the subtle nuances of what Karri means "It's... been a while since I left home," Karri said, choosing not to go into detail. "And besides, you need someone to be here with you. I think your needs exceed mine." "uh I don't really understand what you mean, but if you want to then that's fine the more the merrier" Kagome responds in her usual carefree manner Karri smiled, telling her, "You won't regret this decision, I can promise you that."